To Love-Ru: Amazonia
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Master Nemesis is all fired up. After making sure that Mea Kurosaki will faithfully follow her orders, she launches an anti-harem plan to lure Rito Yuuki, Princess Momo Velia Deviluke and Golden Darkness. Her goal: to make them suffer the unthinkable. Will Rito and Yami be able to coexist? Will Momo's pregnancy be a handicap for her? Will they manage to avoid chaos? *ON HIATUS*
1. Darkness of the weapon vs Human light

**To Love-Ru: AMAZONIA**

**A fanfic by Terry Wolles. I do not own To Love-Ru/Darkness characters**

**Chapter 1: Darkness of the weapon vs. Human light**

Those were calm days for Mea Kurosaki. She had been for days without hearing from Nemesis, and it seemed that she no longer worried about terminating Rito Yuuki or "resurrecting" the darker face of her sister Eve. The young redheaded girl was quietly walking in the park, enjoying the shade offered by the tall leafy trees when she heard a voice from beyond that penetrated the depths of her head.

Mysterious voice: Remember who you are... YOU ARE NOT A HUMAN, YOU ARE A WEAPON. Do not make me remind you.

Mea felt how a huge shiver went through her body, from her short jeans pants to her maroon tank top. Without any doubt, that was the voice of her mentor, Master Nemesis. The redheaded preferred to forget that and kept walking until, by chance, she found two girls she knew perfectly. The first was a young woman with short dark hair wearing a pretty white dress with blue polka dots. The other, was wearing a tank top in orange, which combined perfectly with her two pink pigtails, and brown shorts. They were Haruna Sairenji and Nana Astar Deviluke, the only person who Mea could consider her friend. Haruna was sitting on a bench, watching Nana scratching Maron, Sairenji's dog, in a very playful way.

Mea (_shouting_): Nana! What a coincidence, I didn't expect to see you here!

Nana looked away from Maron and showed the best of her smiles at her friend. Quickly, she got up and gave Mea a big hug.

Nana: Good to see you, Mea! I was going to your home to ask you to go shopping for when I met Haruna and Maron.

The dog barked and scratched against Mea's leg, barking like he's enjoying it. The redheaded looked at him suspiciously.

Mea: Erm... Maron won't go crazy licking again, right?

Nana: For sure! We have already warned him, both me and Haruna.

Haruna (_smiling_): Exactly. I would not want to repeat again what happened the last time.

Haruna was referring to that time Maron and Nana's animals attacked with licks both them and Rito. Mea laughed remembering that compromised situation.

Mea (_with a lustful smile_): Well, I guess now I would just want to get licked by Rito-sempai...

Nana's eyes widened, while her cheeks blushed.

Nana: Are you crazy? Not enough with what he has done to Momo, and now he would have to be licking you? Come on!

Haruna and Mea: What has he done to Momo?

The second princess of Deviluke stood with her mouth open. She had just realized that she had spoken over the account and if Haruna found out about Momo's pregnancy, her reaction could be much worse than Lala's one. So with the excuse that she had to buy a bracelet for Mikan's birthday she took Mea as fast and far as she could and they ran away. Actually, the two went to Mea's home where Nana explained to her friend the whole truth:

Mea (_amazed and surprised_): Momo is pregnant?! And the Rito-sempai is the father?!

Nana (_covering Mea's mouth with her hand_): Shhh! Do not yell! If someone outside learns of this, would be catastrophic!

Mea: Okay… And how did the others react? Those who know about this, of course.

Nana: Obviously, the surprise was stunning. Yami seemed not to understand what it was all about, but the worst reaction was from Lala. She burst into rage! And I don't know how he did it, but Rito reconciled my sisters.

Mea: That's fine. In situations like this your family must be united... Want me to get you a juice?

Nana: If you have an apple one, perfect for me.

Mea went to the kitchen thinking about Momo's pregnancy. She had never expected to know about a story like this, but she felt a little jealous of the girl. It seems that it had emerged the idea of her being a mother, probably after some talk about "humanity" with Dr. Mikado.

Mea (_smiling_): Well... it would be cool to have offspring.

* * *

Unfortunately, not all plans go as we wish. When Mea opened the kitchen's door, an empty, dark room was found. She got quite surprised but, suddenly, the door closed behind her and in an instant disappeared magically. The thing seemed to have gotten very ugly.

Mea: This is very strange... Master Nemesis? Have you done this?

And out of the blue, a very mysterious black hands grabbed Mea wrists, ankles, and held her suspended in the air. The redheaded struggled to try to escape, but it was totally useless.

Mysterious voice: Did not I tell you to be careful... Mea Kurosaki?

Mea was scared. From Nemesis you could anything expect a gentle reprimand. All types of severe punishment awaited for Kurosaki. Then, from the darkness, came a young, black haired girl with golden eyes. It was Master Nemesis.

Nemesis: I warned you... I warned you to keep an eye on your actions, Mea... And now you are thinking about having children... Where is your darkness, your thirst for blood, your evil soul?

Mea (_nervously_): Do not know what you're talking about, Master. I still have Rito Yuuki as my main target, and I'm striving to make Golden Darkness the destructive weapon that was once...

Nemesis (_shouting and slapping Mea heavily_): You are lying! You're just a liar, stop teasing me. You have become weak, soft and useless as Golden Darkness. You do not deserve to be called a weapon, you should be called Waste.

Mea (_speaking almost in disgust to Nemesis_): I have followed your orders for so long, now you cut me with your hard words? Looking at this, I'd rather be human than listen how you disrespect me this way.

The "girl" with golden eyes was very angry. Not only her pupil defrauded her in a very bad way, but also now she teased her verbally. Luckily, Nemesis had a very clear idea of what she had to do. She approached to Mea and almost without blinking, tore her clothes with one hand, leaving her totally naked.

Mea (_in astonishment_): Are you crazy? May I know what the hell you doing?

Nemesis: Nothing... I'm just going to play a game called "Drowned by the darkness".

Nemesis started laughing in a greatly exaggerated way while Mea, without any option of stopping it, looked how her body was sank into a kind of black ink that was slowly covering her naked torso. Her cries of despair filled that room that was supposed to be her kitchen.

- No! No, please, Master! Don't do this! I do not deserve it! Please forgive me!

Nemesis: It's too late to apologize, Mea… You were in a very big need of this "small bath"... so I'll make sure all your hidden darkness raises...

- No, please... Everything except this...

It was too late. Mea's body was completely sunk in that sea of darkness, and did not leave until five minutes later. Mea reappeared completely dry and with a kind of black hooded dress. The redhead knelt before Nemesis and uttered the following words:

Mea: Master Nemesis, I am at your disposal to eliminate my target: Rito Yuuki.

Nemesis: I like that, Mea. And I'm glad you mention Rito Yuuki, because I have a very good strategy to exterminate. All we need do is lure him to us...

Mea: In that case, if you do not mind, I have the perfect plan. We can use Momo Velia Deviluke, third princess of Deviluke as a decoy. The emotional pull of wanting to save the mother of his unborn child will be enough reason for him to present himself at our feet...

Nemesis: Well… I did not know that the Princess Momo was pregnant. Thanks for the information. As for your plan, it seems too simple. No... we're not going to remove all that could difficult Yuuki's journey. The Princess must be a burden for him. This is what we will do, so listen carefully...

* * *

_About twenty minutes later..._

Nana was sitting on Mea's couch, waiting for her to return with her apple juice. The pink haired girl, tired of waiting, decided to go and find her friend. She thought half an hour was too long to search for an apple juice. The princess walked down the halls quickly, to stand in front of the kitchen door. When she opened it, an unexpected gust of icy wind almost took her breath. Nana was stunned.

Nana: What the hell was that? Did somebody spoiled her fridge...?

Suddenly, Mea appeared in front of the door, dressed in mysterious black hooded attire. Nana was glad to see her.

Nana: Good thing you're here! I was beginning to be worried about you... Are you okay?

Mea, without a word, drew a long breath and looked at her friend with a rarefied eyes. They had turned completely black.

Mea: Yes, Nana Astar Deviluke second Princess of Deviluke... I'm perfectly.

And she showed a practically demonic evil smile. Nana looked at Mea in a worried manner. She was about to ask what was wrong, but she quickly lost consciousness after the hit Kurosaki gave her with her hair turned into a fist.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Anti-harem plan activated

**Chapter 2: Anti-harem plan activated**

At Yuuki's household, the afternoon passed very peaceful and quiet. Momo was lying on the couch just above Rito, both eating popcorns and watching a movie on TV. Even with the apparent calm, the heat was unbearable, and Momo was wearing only semitransparent pink panties. She had removed a few minutes before the bra that matched with the delicate piece of lingerie, mainly for two reasons: the sweltering heat and to see the reaction of Rito. Obviously, the redheaded blushed and his body began to tremble slightly. That made the third Princess of Deviluke show one of her famous sketch perverted smiles, who decided to grab the hands of his friend to put them on her breasts. The move, did not go so well this time, because instead of sinking her nails Momo's nipples, Rito placed his fingers on her belly, something that caught her off guard. Making the correct calculations, Momo was pregnant about three months and a half, and her stomach had slightly increased in size. In addition, both vomiting and dizziness had come to an end, and she had also regained appetite. The princess, seeing Rito hands over her belly, felt a heady happiness inside.

Momo (with a very provocative smile): I see you knew where to touch, Daddy... Come on, don't be shy, continue...

Rito was as red as a tomato, but decided to heed Momo and continued touching her belly with care. The redheaded could see how his "lover's" belly had grown, and that made him feel special, knowing that a baby created from their strange love was inside. But when he was starting to feel comfortable, he noticed somebody's hands on his shoulders, and that made him feel tense again. It was none other than Lala, who was sitting in a chair, just behind the couple. Her younger sister realized what was happening right away.

Momo (_somewhat annoyed_): Lala! Can I know what are you doing? We were so calm right now…

Lala (smiling): Oops, sorry... The main thing is that I have seen Rito a little nervous, so I wanted to do him a shoulder massage...

The hands of the successor to the throne of Deviluke moved smoothly and skill on the shoulders of the young redheaded. Rito let out a small sigh as he watched the scene with Momo's face looking straight.

Lala: Do not worry, sis. If you want, I can teach you...

Rito's face showed increasingly nerves. How could react to a situation as this? When Momo got pregnant, it was the alcohol that made him act that way, because it would have never been able to act that way on its own initiative.

Rito: Erm, girls... I do not think I need a massage right now...

Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the house. It was the D-Dials of Lala and Momo, the special devices shaped as cell phones that were invented by the older sister. Lala took one look at hers and instantly paled. Rito had to endure her, because a little more and she falls to the ground in shock.

Rito: Are you okay? What happens?

Lala: You... You better see it for yourself... It's an emergency video call from Nana...

Lala passed her Dial to Rito and he saw what appeared on screen. Nana's D-Dial had to be on the floor because both her and Mikan were shackled and chained to the wall, screaming desperately in the room of the second Princess of Deviluke. Rito could also see three female figures backwards: Master Nemesis, Mea Kurosaki and a third soon to be identified by Momo as Azenda, the killer of Talha galaxy.

Rito: How is this possible? It was assumed that we had already beaten Azenda!

Momo (_very angry_): Nemesis may helped her to escape. But what I cannot believe is that Mea has been betraying Nana… just like this.

Lala (_first murmuring, then more enraged_): No... Lala I'm not consenting her to do something like that to my sister. They'll remember me!

And immediately ran to the rescue of Nana. Rito and Momo came after her. The redheaded was also very angry. Azenda had once hypnotized Mikan with her mental control, and they already had more than enough. Lala was already at the door, knocking violently. The future parents grabbed her by both arms, trying to reassure her.

Rito: Calm down! You can't enter like crazy without anything thought!

Lala (_shouting desperately_): No! Let me go, Rito! She's my sister, I must save her from the claws of those bitches!

Then, Momo slapped her in the face. That huge sound echoed throughout the hall. Rito couldn't understand that.

Momo: Yes, she's your older sister, but you know what? I'm her twin sister. That link has kept us together all these years, but you do not see me turning crazy and losing control, do you? You need to calm down, Lala. I know how much you want to save Nana, but going there without brakes is not the solution, okay?

Lala looked at her little sister's eyes, looking for some understanding for their actions, but all she found was a very sweet smile from the future mother.

Lala (_hugging her sister_): Thank you, Momo... I see you're developing your maternal instinct...

The third princess blushed at these words, seemed that she really was becoming a good mother. Rito smiled after Lala's words, becoming aware that he should also be part of that family. But then Nana's bedroom door opened, and the three entered like a waterspout. Once inside, they only found Mikan and Nana crestfallen and knelt on the ground, without shackles. It seemed that the three women had escaped.

Lala: Nana, Mikan! How lucky that you are well! You have scared me to death...

And the pink haired girl approached them to check they were in perfect condition. But Momo saw something strange in all of that. She took a few steps forward and, to her surprise, she got frozen, paralyzed. She could not even move her neck. Then she realized what was happening.

Momo: Lala, no! It's a trap!

Right after these words, Mikan and Nana began to float and grabbed the first princess for arms and legs tightly so she couldn't escape. For many struggles she did, Lala could not flee. Rito tried to help his friend, but he was also paralyzed.

Rito (_very surprised_): What the... what the hell is this? I can't move!

Mysterious voice (_laughing superiorly_): Still have not you noticed?

At that time, there appeared a kind of ball of black smoke, that expanded and discovered the responsible for all that scandal. Azenda, the galactic killer.

Azenda (_ironically_): Don't you remember and my psychokinetic powers, Rito Yuuki?

Lala (_still struggling desperately_): You, miserable bitch… What do you want from my sisters?

Azenda: I do not know, I just do what I'm told... But I can say that my target here today... It's you, Lala Satalin Deviluke.

The successor to the throne of Deviluke was surprised by that answer but the worse was to come. Azenda showed her fearsome whip and waved to the hypnotized Nana and Mikan to make them grab tightly Lala's tail, the most sensitive part of her body. The moans of the young girl did not cease, while Momo and Rito watched, helplessly, the chilling scene that would happen. The killer raised her whip and struck it so sadistic, brutal and extremely violent to Lala's tail tip. The cry of pain was absolutely deafening and Momo had to close her eyes not to see something so terrible. The blow was so wild that made Lala lose consciousness from the pain. Azenda laughed sadistically.

Azenda: It was easier than I expected... Well, happy couple, I'm leaving.

Rito: Stop! Why the hell are you doing this?

Azenda: That you'll have to ask it to Nemesis and brat, but if they made me kidnap five other females, I guess you have something to do with this, Rito Yuuki. But this conversation ends here. I hope I don't see you in a while.

Then, Azenda volatilized with their hostages as Rito and Momo both could move again. That had left them very puzzled. Why they kidnapped Nana, Mikan and Lala? And who were the other girls who were abducted?

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Time to react

**Chapter 3: Time to react**

Azenda: Master Nemesis, Lala Satalin Deviluke is already in my possession. The first phase of the plan is complete.

Nemesis: Good work, Azenda. Remember that Princess Lala and the other hostages must arrive alive at our base. If something happens, the entire fault will fall on you.

Azenda: Understood, Master.

The line went dead immediately. The helicopter piloted by a hypnotized aviator plowed over the ocean at high speed. Master Nemesis had stolen it from a military base in order to shorten as much as possible the distances to her special center of operations. Mea Kurosaki watched the situation from the passenger seat while Nemesis clutched to a vertical bar acting as handrails.

Mea (_shaking her hood back_): It's a pity that there weren't faster vehicles.

Nemesis (_wryly_): Did you want a fighter? This medium is the best suited, in order not to attract attention. In addition, this ocean area is virtually deserted from air traffic. There will be no hitches. And another thing, I love to be taken to places, it makes me feel superior.

Mea (_referring to the helicopter pilot_): What will we do with this man?

Nemesis: Easy. We erase his memories and we leave him in a corner of the big city when we arrive. Surely he will love to start a new life away from the hustle of Japan...

Mea: Great idea, Master. The plan is going perfectly. All we need is all the pawns come together and come to us...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

After what happened, Momo could not stop spinning around the sofa, very nervous. It was about twenty minutes after Azenda had kidnapped her sisters and she could not do anything about it. Rito was also quite attacked by nerves. Besides having taken his sister Mikan, Azenda had given him an unexpected information: his sister and the princesses of Deviluke weren't the only kidnapped ladies. But why? What was the reason to kidnap more girls? All these questions were around his head when suddenly, a quick female figure came through the window. It was none other than Yami.

Yami: Why are you almost naked walking around the house?

Rito (_dryly_): Mikan has been kidnapped. There have also have been kidnapped Momo's sisters and two more girls.

Yami did not move a muscle of her face, but on the inside a huff of a magnitude never seen before was getting ready. And with good reason, because Mikan was her only friend, the only person who she could share small daily experiences. At that time, the galactic assassin glanced at princess Momo, who was still wearing only her panties.

Yami (_turning her hair into a fist_): Were you going to do a perverted act?

Rito, as always, got most nervous. But Momo knew how to stay calm, even with all that had happened.

Momo: It just was extremely hot to wear clothes. Also... Since I got pregnant it would not be good for me to make sudden efforts...

Rito (_a little nervous and shifting his gaze to the TV_): What... what do you mean?

And just then, the screen lit up suddenly, no one had used the remote. Momo glanced terrified towards the TV while Yami showed no signs of fear. The screen showed snow, interference, but quickly changed to an image of Mea Kurosaki that caught everyone by surprise. It looked like a video call made with the special powers of Nemesis.

Mea: Regards, Rito Yuuki and Princess Momo. I hope you're enjoying what will soon be your baby, but I'm here to bring you very bad news. I think you have suffered a series of such as called... ah, yes: kidnappings without notice.

Momo (_very pissed off_): How dare you, bitch? I can't believe you betrayed Nana like this...

Mea: Princess, your twin sister Nana Astar Deviluke was part of your plans to create Rito Yuuki's harem, right? Then she was our target, just as Lala Satalin Deviluke, Mikan Yuuki, and sempais Haruna Sairenji and Yui Kotegawa.

Rito's face changed from panic and terror to anger: Haruna and Yui had also been kidnapped! The boy sat on the couch and put his hands to his head. Momo could not believe what she was hearing.

Momo (_muttering in rage_): How dare you... You do not deserve to exist...

Mea: Maybe... But do not worry... because you still have the chance to save a sixth candidate. To this, Master Nemesis had the honorable detail to give you a clue to come to her aid: _When the sun goes down in the city of eternal rhythm, the turquoise jewel will be swallowed by darkness._

And after that clue, Mea wished them good luck with derision. Before the communication got cut, Yami sent a message to her "sister":

Yami: It would be better for you and Nemesis not to relax that much, Mea Kurosaki. You are giving us too many clues...

Mea (_before laughing sadistically_): That's what you think, sister…

And the TV turned off, as if nothing had happened. But the damage was done. Rito and Momo were almost destroyed, while Yami pondered the gravity of the situation.

Momo (_murmuring_): I knew I could not trust her. I knew she should not know anything about the harem plan... And now... my sisters, Mikan, Haruna and Yui, are all kidnapped... And there can be a sixth one!

Yami: Maybe we should find out who is the concerned and where is that target located.

Rito: Yami is right. We should think what she meant with that clue... What most caught my attention was the city of the eternal rhythm and turquoise jewel...

Momo: It's a trap. All these girls are lures to eliminate us all three.

Yami: If it was me, I would understand it, Princess Momo… But why they should eliminate you two?

Rito (_to Momo_): I know that they wanted to eliminate me too, Nemesis and Yami had the same target, but maybe... now that you're pregnant they also want to take you off the road.

Momo turned her gaze and moved her hands to her inflated belly. She did not want them in any way to touch her baby, so she was worried about this apparent trap. Suddenly, but, she had a great idea. She seemed to have cracked the riddle of Nemesis, so she explained her hypothesis, and both Yami and Rito agreed with her idea.

Momo: I have the perfect plan. We just need the appropriate transport...

Yami: We could use my spaceship, Lunatique. I will provide it to help you save Mikan, whatever it takes.

Momo: Cool, Yami! I just need to talk to my contact there and we set off. These two unfortunate do not know where they come over...

* * *

_**And meanwhile...**_

The helicopter of Mea and Nemesis had just landed in the middle of a thick forest. The two rested their feet on the muddy ground and began to walk away all types of plants and shrubs.

Mea: Master, I do not think it was a good idea to give many clues, my sister and Princess Momo are skilled in combat, and we could get in trouble.

Nemesis: Do not worry, Mea. It's all under control. Very soon these three will have to go through the worst torture imaginable. Especially you, Momo Velia Deviluke...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Read and review, please! ;)**


	4. The city of eternal rhythm

**Chapter 4: The city of eternal rhythm**

A gigantic spacecraft crossed the sky slowly and stopped over Yuuki's household. It was Lunatique, Yami's personal ship. The intergalactic assassin rose to access platform and went inside to make the necessary adjustments to go and start the trip. Meanwhile, Momo and Rito were preparing to go with Golden Darkness. The princess was using her notebook to chat with her contact, a person who claimed that his city could be the destination of Nemesis and Mea.

* * *

**MomoVD:** So, we meet at the top of Rocinha?

**REJ_Fan4Ever:** Yes, when I see a huge spaceship I will know that you have arrived. XD

**MomoVD:** Okay. Thank you very much for this. You help us so much. :)

**REJ_Fan4Ever:** Don't worry. Anything to help your sisters and friends. ;)

* * *

The pink haired girl closed her small laptop and put it in her purse. Rito had set his lucky yellow jersey when he saw Celine swarming down the hall. The redheaded had completely forgotten about her.

Rito: Erm... Momo, what do we do with Celine?

Momo: Oops... I had completely forgotten... What do you think if I keep her in my D-Dial?

Rito: Can you do that?

Momo (_before looking at Celine_): Of course! I'm sorry, Celine, I hope you forgive me...

Then Momo aimed the little one with her D-Dial, a bright light came out of the device's screen and Celine was absorbed by that amazing creation of Lala. Rito was surprised by that.

Rito (_almost astonished_): Wow, I did not know you could do that with your D-Dial.

Momo (_replying with a wicked smile_): You do not know half the things this device can do…

That smile sent a shiver to Rito that ran across his back. Suddenly a yellow light bulb lit up the window and floated to the couple. Both Momo and Rito were swept away by the mysterious outbreak, and they could not resist. The third princess of Deviluke grabbed her purse as she almost could, and when the window was opened, they saw that were being abducted by Lunatique, Yami's ship. The bottom hatch opened and both were absorbed by the UFO. Once inside, the light stopped and Momo and Rito could open their eyes, which were closed because of the flash of light. Both were found in an empty room, covered with metal panels and piping, like a maintenance room. Suddenly, a door opened and Yami appeared behind it.

Yami: I'm sorry I abducted you two this way. The ship is ready and moving towards our destination.

Momo (_with a smile_): That sounds great. Thank you, Yami.

Rito: Yes, but next time you could warn, that caught us by surprise...

Yami: Sorry, Rito Yuuki, but time is short and we need to go as soon as possible.

Rito looked with pity face, knowing that the girl had put all necessary means to save Mikan, her best friend. The blonde went to the command post, where she introduced a few instructions on a touch screen. Momo wanted to talk to her, but Rito stopped her.

Rito: No. I'll talk to her.

The redhead stepped forward and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. Immediately the hair of that weapon in human form became a big hand that grabbed Rito by his leg and put him upside down. Momo was angry because of that.

Momo (_annoyed_): But what the hell are you doing?

Yami: Remember that Rito Yuuki is my goal, so I cannot have confidence on him.

Rito (_starting to get a little dizzy_): Just wanted to say something to cheer you up, you looked so sad because of what happened with Mikan...

Yami's eyes widened in surprise, and blurted Rito, whose head fell first on the floor. The boy raised his hands to his neck, sore, while Golden Darkness sat in her chair.

Yami: Why do you think I'm sad because Nemesis has kidnapped your sister? I'm supposed to be an unfeeling intergalactic killer.

Momo: Yeah, but since you came to the earth, you have only once tried to eliminate him. How do you think Mikan will feel if you kill her older brother?

That left everyone surprised, especially Yami. The blonde had never thought about it, but Mikan may never forgive her for murdering Rito. That thought had gone into the depths of her body. But then, the artificial intelligence of the Lunatique ship, sent a message with a robotic voice.

Lunatique: Mistress, we have reached our destination.

Rito (_quite surprised_): Wow, I didn't know we were going this fast.

Yami (_escaping from talking about Mikan_): It's what Lunatique has, is so fast that you do not realize.

The ship landed softly in a brushy area around some trees. The three left the ship, which was again raised to guard the city from the heavens. Rito, Momo and Yami stepped among several bushes while the redhead moved away many mosquitoes and flies with his hand.

Rito: Momo, are you sure this is where the sixth girl will get kidnapped?

Momo (_pointing to a boy who appeared once finished the bushes_): Of course. Look, there's our contact.

The mentioned boy had dark skin, possibly sunburned. He wore sunglasses, a T-shirt of the Brazilian national soccer team and blue trousers, also from the football team. But Rito was more attentive to the landscape that was displayed before his eyes. There were a lot of prefabricated houses together in very little space. An _horror vacui_ of enormous dimensions. Those houses were of very different sizes and colors, it was simply an spectacular landscape. The boy walked a couple of steps towards Rito, Momo and Yami and said in Portuguese:

Boy: Bem-vindo à Rocinha. Bem-vindo ao... Rio de Janeiro.

Indeed. Master Nemesis' clues and Momo's suspicions had led the protagonist trio to one of the most important cities in South America: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The landscape Rito was watching so impressed was Rocinha, considered the world's largest favela. Yami also took a look at the spectacular view offered by the city of samba.

Momo (_rushing into the arms of that mysterious guy to give him a big hug_): Wow! I see you've improved your Portuguese!

The young brown haired boy with blue eyes accepted the hug without complaint, as if they had been long time without seeing each other.

Yami (_with her typical straight face_): Princess Momo... This man is your contact?

Momo: Exactly. Rito, Yami, I present you Paulo, a good friend of the planet Ozertende and my contact here in Rio. He helped me to completely confirm my suspicions about the place Mea was referring to.

Paulo (_reaching out to shake Rito's hand_): It's a pleasure to meet you.

Rito (_giving a good handshake_): Nice to meet you, Paulo. So you are going to help us save my sister, Lala and others?

Paulo: Of course. I will try to help you as much as I can. But do not stay here, I will do you a touristic tour around the city.

A few minutes later, the four were inside in a two-seat opened roof pickup, with Rito and Yami in the back. Paulo drove his vehicle by a multi-lane highway, pointing to the Christ Redeemer monument, which was on his left. Rito looked with wide eyes at the amazing monument in all its glory.

Paulo (_while driving_): The Christ Redeemer is located 710 meters above sea level, and was opened in 1931. From the viewpoint you have a perfect view of the entire coast of Rio. And that output will move us to our destination, but we will pass by the Copacabana Beach.

Paulo skipped out and drove down to the famous beach where they passed at low speed and enjoyed the scenery of the coast full of people enjoying a swim. Back on the road, Paulo was talking to Momo about her pregnancy.

Paulo: So, how many months you've been pregnant?

Momo (with a grin): About three and a half. I already notice the bump on my stomach, you see?

Paulo (_laughing out loud laughter, something that Rito did not like):_ Surely the father had a big surprise when he heard the news.

Rito (_going straight to a hurting memory_): Yes... I had the same surprise like when Brazil lost 1-7 against Germany in the World Cup semifinals.

Paulo: Erm... Touché, Rito. Well, here we are.

Paulo stopped his pickup in front of a huge football stadium. Reaching to heaven and was highly decorated. It was none other than the Maracaná stadium. And there was a backlit poster announced the concert of a great idol from the land of the Rising Sun. Rito could not believe it.

Rito: This... is...

Paulo: Indeed. The Princess from Memorze planet, known as the turquoise gem: Run Elsie Jewelria.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Read and review, please! ;)**


	5. The turquoise jewel

**Chapter 5: The turquoise jewel**

Rito was before the backlit poster advertising the concert of Run with open mouth. He had finally understood Nemesis' encryption and the message from Kurosaki. Paulo, Momo and Yami were behind him also watching the concert poster, which was to be held within 48 hours.

Yami: So... the city of eternal rhythm was Rio de Janeiro and turquoise jewel was Run Elsie Jewelria...

Momo: Exactly. I already had suspicions, so I asked Paulo, and he had just confirmed it.

Paulo: You said it yourself, Momo. I do not know why, but I suspect that I will finally meet my dear Run...

And he began to laugh excitedly. Rito looked at him face surprised like others. Paulo stopped abruptly, seeing that he had been exposed.

Rito (_jokingly_): Well, well... So you're a fan of Run, huh...?

Paulo (_slightly nervous_): Well... Yes, the truth is that I like a little...

Momo: Come on, do not lie! You have a room full of posters and albums from Run...

The resident in Brazil tried to cover the mouth of the pink haired but it was too late. Everyone had heard it, even Yami, who did not seem to be very attentive to the conversation.

Yami: There is an open access. How about we go there?

Paulo (_running toward that access_): Of course! We should warn her of the evil that wants to kidnap her. Come on!

Momo, Yami and Rito went after him, wanting to avoid him getting into trouble because of his nerves. The princess ran as fast as she could, holding back her stomach with her hands. Then she realized: how would Run react to her pregnancy? If Lala's reaction was terribly violent, the idol's one could be much worse. So while thinking of a good excuse, the four arrived in front of a door with a sign of a star on it.

Paulo: Without a doubt, I'm not mistaken. Is here. The capital letters on the star, REJ, leave no doubt about it.

Rito (_hitting the door slightly_): Okay, in that case... I'll call the door.

The group waited a few seconds until the door opened. Behind it came a young girl, with long sky blue hair and violet eyes. Obviously, it was Run, the world famous idol. The young lady, to everyone's surprise, especially Rito and Paulo, was in her underwear. Quite possibly she had recently finished with a wardrobe test, with the clothes that she would wear the day of the concert. Run gasped at the sight of his beloved Rito in front of her face. So she went straight to hug him, throwing both of them down.

Run (_very happy_): Rito! I did not expect to see you here! What an amazing surprise…!

Rito (_nervous to see his friend almost naked_): I... I'm happy to see you too, Run...

Momo (_coughing to make Run notice of her presence_): Ahem, ahem... Rito is not the only one who has come to see you...

The blue-haired girl looked up and saw the princess, Yami and Paulo, which was pretty nervous.

Run (_laughing nervously_): Oops, sorry... I'm glad to see you too, Momo. By the way, who is he? I've never seen him...

Paulo (_very nervous, extending a trembling hand_): Pa... Pa... Paulo Rondo, nice to meet you.

Momo walked slowly to Run, who had risen, and whispered in her ear.

Momo: He's a friend of mine and a big fan of yours...

Run smiled sweetly and shook her hand firmly with Paulo.

Run: Nice to meet you, Paulo. Well, what brings you here?

Rito (_entering in Run's dressing room and seeing a scepter and a plastic antlers on her dressing table_): Well, this is something that maybe we should comment in a quiet place, not here in the middle of a hall naked...

The idol, realizing that Rito had intended to enter, stretched his arm out of the room and closed the door strongly.

Run: I'll get out right now! Here in the dressing room I have things you can't see! We could talk about everything in a bar next to the beach!

Momo was quite surprised to see the reaction of Run. She could also see that scepter and those horns on her desk, which seemed pretty suspicious. About 20 minutes later, the five were taking very cold drinks, as they watched the sunset on the beach of Copacabana. Run told her friends about her concert, that was about to be held in a couple of days. The performance was part of an international music festival that had the group The Script headlining. She also spoke of the rehearsals, which were becoming increasingly complicated due to the races that she was forced to do along the Maracana stage. She looked happy to act in a country as vibrant as Brazil, but especially being next to Rito, the boy she loved most in the world. Momo looked with some jealousy as she clutched to his arm with much encouragement, but then the moment the third princess of Deviluke was fearing finally arrived:

Run: By the way, Momo, what happened to your stomach? It looks a bit bloated.

It was a matter of time. The most dreaded question of all. Fortunately, Momo had it all thought, so she could react to the first tremors of Rito.

Momo (_with a big smile_): This? Do not worry! I just have the Baloon space virus that inflates my stomach like a balloon, but it's nothing serious.

Paulo (_almost revealing the truth_): Wait, wait, wait... Weren't you pre...?

But Momo quickly covered his mouth with her hand and led him to a corner with the excuse to comment him something important in private, all while laughing in a very nervous way. Once in the corner, the pink haired girl showed her angry face.

Momo: Who the hell told you to talk about my pregnancy, Paulo...?

Paulo (_almost uncomprehending her friend's anger_): What's up? I wasn't permitted to say it...?

Momo (_shouting and grabbing Paulo by the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the wall_): Of course not! Let's make a deal... If you don't say anything to Run about my pregnancy, everything is fine. But if not... I have a DVD of Mineirazo in my purse, and I will not hesitate to force you to see it...

Paulo trembled in terror. Never in the history of Brazil was a bigger humiliation than the Mineirazo, and the simple act of naming it or remembering it opened an incurable wound in the heart of all Brazilians. Once back with Rito and Run, the girl asked what their visit was about.

Momo (_with a straight face_): I'll get to the point. Mea Kurosaki and her tutor, Nemesis, want to kidnap you.

Run (_shocked and frightened_): What?! How can it be?

Rito: I don't know... But they already kidnapped my sister, Haruna and Yui.

Yami (_who had been silent for a while_): And the two princesses of Deviluke. The clues we got took us to Rio and to you, Run Elsie Jewelria.

Rito: Remember that Azenda told me that I might have something to do with it. But I'm very worried about what Mea and Nemesis can do with them.

Run (_putting her hand on her chin_): Well... So... you came here to protect me? Then why don't you stay in my hotel? I could get you rooms and so will you assure that nothing will happen. I can also give you some permissions to the backstage monitor.

Momo: Oh, no! We cannot accept your invitation, and we'll find an hotel by ourselves, we would not take advantage on your kindness...

Run: It's okay! With this of being an idol, I always receive invitations for everything! But I must not get crazy about it!

And so, Momo, Rito, Paulo and Yami accepted Run's invitation and stayed at the five-star hotel where all the participating artists at the music festival like Run were.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Read and review, please! ;)**


	6. Run's feelings

**Chapter 6: Run's feelings**

Night had fallen in Rio de Janeiro. Rito, Yami, Momo and Paulo had finished dinner at the same hotel Run was staying. Dinner had passed quietly, while the couple of future parents tried to talk to the idol. The problem is that during the hour and a half they were in the hotel dining room Run was busy commenting concert appearances with her manager, signing autographs and taking photos with tourists staying in the hotel and even getting compliments for the rehearsals by Danny O'Donoghue, lead singer of The Script. Momo, big fan of the Irish band, took the opportunity to take a picture with the musician, something that she was proud of in the hotel room with Rito. The redhead, meanwhile, watched concentrated the room that housed them. Not overly large, all the walls were white, had a large television, a sink and a rather broad balcony overlooking the Christ Redeemer. But the most important detail was the king-sized bed in which the young boy should sleep with Momo. That made him really nervous, although he had slept with her several times without being aware of it.

Momo (_showing the photo to Rito_): Look, look! Did you see how beautiful I look with Danny?

Rito (_without much attention_): Yes, I see, you're beautiful...

The third princess Deviluke realized the abstraction of the future father of her baby, and she was really worried.

Momo: Rito... Are you okay?

Rito: Huh? Sorry, Momo, I was thinking of Run... I'm worried about her. I dread to think how she would feel if she finds out you're pregnant...

Momo (_before giving Rito a kiss on the cheek and fondling her breast_): Hm... I imagine... She could get traumatized, but do not worry. Before she learns of my pregnancy, she will take part of your harem, I promise.

Rito raised his eyebrows by stress. Momo wanted to behave as usual.

Momo: Come on, Rito, do not be nervous... You have to act more like a harem master, get carried away by your lowest passions...

Rito kept holding back while Momo began to lick his neck sensually, trying to wake his carnivorous side. She continued stimulating herself touching the tip of her tail gently. With the blown moans Rito became increasingly nervous, being against the odds.

Momo: Ah... Mmm... Rito... Only you know how to turn me on...

At that Rito could not take it anymore and pounced on Momo, hugging her tightly. The princess was stunned by the reaction of his friend. The young redhead sank as best as he could his fingers in the ass cheeks of Momo, and kissed her passionately.

Rito (_almost as if he was angry, but what he really wanted was to let off steam_): Is this what you want? Is this?! Well, you'll have it. Let's see if you finally shut up…

Momo still released more moans as Rito removed her pajamas slowly. The young boy began stroking her belly and gently put his little finger in her navel. Even that turned Momo really horny, but the main reason was to be devoured by her lover.

Momo (_in a very sexy voice_): Oh, yes... I love to see you caress our baby, daddy...

Rito: Yes... I hope to make very happy this son or daughter of mine...

And while Momo and Rito were left out by their passions, neither of them had realized that someone was looking in a tiny doorway. It was none other than Run. The princess from planet Memorze had heard the entire conversation, and now she knew that Momo was pregnant. That was a real shock for her. She felt deeply betrayed by Rito, the love of her life. All she had to seduce, to lure, had been in vain. The blue haired girl decided there was nothing to do and went to her room sobbing and in tears.

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

In the Maracana stadium could not fit a single pin. The music echoed through the walls of the structure and everyone was having a great time. It was the third day of the festival and it was a few minutes away for the highlight of the day: Run. The blue haired idol was a little nervous at backstage, still wearing street clothes and was accompanied by Momo and Rito. Yami and Paulo were already patrolling the area to ensure that there was no irregularities. The patrollers catered to inform the happy couple using walkie-talkies.

Paulo (_wiping his Neymar's jersey with napkins_): This is "Ozertende's Neymar". The north stand is clear. What is not clear is my Ney's jersey. An idiot has thrown his beer over me.

Yami (_from her position_): This is "Taiyaki anti-perverts". The south stand is also clear as the west one. Now go to have a look at the towns facing the stage.

Momo (_in the dressing room with Run and Rito_): This is "Tailed Princess", "Reddish Nippon" and "Turquoise Microphone". In a few minutes we should be on our positions, one at each end of the stage. We will make sure nothing happens to our protected.

Paulo (_emphasizing an unpleasant situation that may occur_): Copy that. Go carefully with drunken guys, I'm sure you don't want to be teased, because if that happens you will end laid down in a corner, naked and humiliated.

Rito (_disconnecting his walkie-talkie_): Understood, thanks for your warning.

Run was sitting in front of the vanity mirror looking at his friends reflected with a straight face. She still retained in her mind the words she had heard two days ago in Momo and Rito's hotel room. That news had destroyed her so bad that she did not know what to do with her feelings for Rito. Her mind was a real mess, but fortunately had a good escape route: the concert at the legendary Maracana stadium.

Momo (with a big smile): Well Run, we're leaving. It is your big moment.

The pink haired girl and her redheaded friend were almost out the door when Run interrupted them.

Run: Wait, Rito! Erm... Can I talk to you for a moment?

Rito: Of course, no problem.

Momo (_winking_): I'm already pulling my position. Do not overdo her, "Reddish Nippon".

Rito blushed slightly as the princess closed the door. Run look at her the redheaded friend directly into his eyes. She was nervous but she had to ask that question to settle all doubts.

Run: Rito... what are your feelings for Momo?

The boy was quite surprised, he had no idea why she asked that question, as he told the idol.

Run: There's no need to do like the clueless, Rito. I know everything.

Rito (_really not knowing what she meant_): Everything? What do you mean by everything?

Run (_with a slight smile_): You're so innocent, Rito... I know Momo is pregnant and you're the father of that child.

The boy could not have been more surprised. That was one of his biggest fears: Run knowing that Momo would be a mother. That sudden situation reminded him of Lala's outburst, and even nearly covered his head with his arms to avoid potential hits. Surprisingly, Run did not pounced on him. She remained standing in the same place, undaunted.

Run: Well, I thought I could conquer your heart and be happy with you, but I see Lala's sister passed me.

Rito (_trying to explain himself_): No, that's not true, no one beat you… I do not want any of the women around me to suffer, I want all of you to be happy...

Run (_looking grief_): That's impossible, Rito. The heart of a woman is very difficult to conquer. It is possible that Momo and her sisters work... But that will not happen with me.

Rito (_sighing, feeling guilty for having hurt Run like that_): Run…

Run (accompanying Rito to the door): I hope, at least, we can be good friends as before. Now excuse me, but I have to change my clothes. Like I said, my costume for the concert is secret.

Rito (_trying to explain and convince her friend_): Run... No, wait, do you understand what I mean.

Run (_putting the index finger on his lips_): Shhh... There's nothing to explain. I hope... I hope Momo and you are as happy as possible...

And immediately, the blue-haired girl gave Rito a brief, but meaningful kiss on his lips, like a parting gift to her attempts to conquer his heart. Then the idol closed the door and pressed her back against it, leaving a small tear scour all her right cheek.

Run (_talking to herself, trying to forget what happened_): No... It's too late to repent... Now I concentrate on what I am...

Run advanced with slow steps to the closet, opening it and showing the most provocative attire possible: a dark blue vest that exposed her chest (not at all because of a gray "claws" that were incorporated), a pair of socks that reach her thighs and a very small, tight thong, all the same color and with decorative "claws" to hide their forbidden zones. In the closet there was also a layer of purple inside and white outside, a pair of blue (almost black) quite long wristbands, two horns that appeared to be of plastic and a scepter with a sphere embedded in the top. The young princess smiled at everything, and slowly began to undress.

Run (_saying to herself, in a very sensual voice_): That's it... Now I am not Run Elsie Jewelria, princess of Memorze planet... I... AM...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Read and review, please! ;)**


	7. The concert

**Chapter 7: The concert**

Rito had just come out of the dressing room looking sad. Run had not only discovered the pregnancy of Momo, but decided that she was not going to fight for his love for any longer. The redheaded felt guilty for having caused so many different opinions, each one worse than the one before. At first he had managed to calm Lala, but this time the mission seemed impossible. Maybe, and only maybe, Momo could convince Run to forget all the differences between all the girls and be part of his harem.

Rito: Wait a minute... But what the hell am I thinking?

Rito immediately erased those thoughts from his head, and went into his position to monitor, at the left corner of the stage. Momo, the girl who had caused all that scandal, was located on the other corner.

Momo (_using her walkie-talkie_): This is "Tailed Princess". Is everything right, "Reddish Nippon"?

Rito (_dully_): Everything in order, princess.

Momo: Are you alright? You seem quite sad...

Rito (_trying to hide his feelings_): Huh? No, do not worry. I'm fine.

At that moment, the stage lights went out and the people started screaming with excitement. A kind of blue smoke started coming out of the corners as the sound of a heartbeat put everyone tense. That beat was intensifying, accompanied by what seemed like the sound of a violin that became increasingly loud and strident. When the violin reached its most critical point, all sounds stopped and all the stadium lights went out completely, as if there had been a blackout. Maracana was completely dark. The nearly 100,000 people who attended the concert got nervous, perhaps because it was not allegedly planned. The guards, each from their respective positions, were also in tension.

Rito: What happened? Is there a failure with the stadium lights?

Paulo (sitting next to the VIP stand): I don't know, I think this is part of the show. If there was an unintentional blackout, the emergency generator should have been activated immediately...

Right after Paulo said those words, a vertical burst of fireworks lit up the stage and the sky of the Brazilian city. The stage lights went out again, and it began to hear the noise of heels walking forward towards the microphone. The people began to scream with excitement, because they knew that the moment they had been waiting for had finally arrived. The sound of heels and stopped at that moment, a cry was heard:

Voice: My name is... BLUE... METALIA!

Indeed, the famous outfit that Run had been hiding all that time was the one from her character in the Magical Kyoko series. Then the idol struck the ground with her scepter and a burst of blue fire sprang to her side and reached the sky. Fans shouted in joy for seeing her favorite artist and Run could smile to see so many faces of happiness. At that time, blue fire became a big flare of red fire and behind her, a girl of very dark hair, dressed in a coat with red witch hat and mounted on a broom appeared. It was Kyoko Kirisaki, best known for her television role of Magical Kyoko. People exploded in happiness thanks to this unexpected but amazing surprise. Paulo also expressed his surprise after seeing Run and Kyoko together on stage.

Paulo: Are you kidding, right? Please, someone tell me this is a dream...

Momo (_willing to listen to everything she could_): Well, it seems to me as real as you and me…

Run (_shouting into the microphone, in perfect Portuguese, while the audience responds with a standing ovation_): Good night, Rio! As you can see, my opponent Kyoko has come to visit this beautiful city...

Kyoko (_winning the applause from the crowd_): How right you are, Blue Metalia. This is the best city in the world! And yes, it is true that we are rivals... But I think for a while tonight we can forget our differences... and give Rio a fabulous show!

Thus began the first hour of concert, where Run and Kyoko sang several songs in a duet. The public proved to be delivered to the show, singing along with the performers, even doing some choreography with their arms. With no doubt, that was a memorable concert. Rito was enjoying the performance, though with some sadness because he knew the blue haired girl's passion singing was caused by that discovery. Run was leaving everything on stage to forget the whole thing from Momo and her pregnancy, and the point that proved that was her body all sweaty, once Kyoko ended her speech.

Run (while her companion was heading the backstage area): Thank you very much for your help, Kyoko! Well ... I took an hour of concert, luckily we still have another one...

And then, Run began singing with her heart. Her voice was powerful, aggressive, more than ever before trying to take off all her pain inside. Rito saw it so clear that even commented it to Momo him, but she couldn't understand what the father of her unborn child was talking about. Run was working harder and leaving her voice in her effort to give Rio de Janeiro a memorable concert, but then a lightning struck one of the gargantuan speakers stage, giving a scare to all people, including Momo, Rito, Paulo and Yami.

Momo (_scared and tense_): What the hell was that?

Paulo (_running towards the position of the third princess Deviluke_): Nemesis and Mea may already be here.

But when he looked up to heaven, he stopped short. In that moment, a kind of stormy cloud began to descend slowly to the center of Maracana. That cloud was made of the darkest black possible, and was surrounded by lightings that were striking near the concert assistants, making them go terrified. Rito walked up the stage to protect Run, while Momo, Yami and Paulo approached to the cloud with caution. In the end, it vanished, and after the smoke appeared the evil Azenda, the subjugated Mea Kurosaki and the fearsome Master Nemesis.

Nemesis (_almost surprised_): Well, well, well... I see that our clue has led you to the right place.

Yami (_transforming her hair into a huge knife_): Shut up, Nemesis. You should not have kidnapped Mikan Yuuki...

Nemesis (_snapping her fingers_): Oh, come on, Golden Darkness... I did not expect to see you here. At least I have someone for you...

Then Mea Kurosaki fell to the floor of the Maracana stadium, standing face to face with her "sister". The two looked very intently, they raised the highest they could their knives made if hair, while Azenda and Nemesis approached floating toward the stage. Paulo tried to go to protect his friends, but he got paralyzed. It seemed to be a thing of Nemesis and her mental powers. Rito was nervous, as he stretched his arms to cover Run, which was pretty scared. Out of nowhere, appeared Momo with D-Dial in hand in front of her lover to protect him.

Momo (_in a voice of hidden anger never before heard in her_): Do not you dare! Don't force me to use my combat mode in front of all these people...

Nemesis (_motioning to Azenda_): Do not worry, Princess Momo. You will not have to activate your powers again...

Momo (_shouting and giving a formidable jump to the same height as the two wicked_): Don't even try it! There's no way I will let you freeze me again!

But Azenda had other plans. The killer from Talha galaxy took her whip and while Momo stood up at her height, gave her a terribly brutal lash in the stomach, directly attacking her fetus. Momo immediately fell to the floor, screaming and writhing on the floor in pain with wide, watery eyes. People who came to see the concert began to flee in terror, in mass. Azenda used her psychokinetic powers to make Run float, while she was moving desperately to try to save herself. Rito tried to grab her leg to keep her on land, but Azenda took care of keeping him out by giving him a lash in the head and stamping his body on one of the speakers of the stage. Yami would have tried to move, but for sure Mea would have tried to avoid it. It was virtually impossible to make the slightest gesture.

Mea (_mocking Yami with a sadistic laugh_): Wow, sis... I see you are in a very difficult situation… But do not worry, your life has always been like this since you came to Earth... I wish you try to save your friend just to see me rip her head off in front of your eyes and then I eliminate you... Or maybe I could kill you first in front of her... Well, I'll decide. Until then, goodbye. See you soon...

And in that moment, the three vanished after a ray of light. Paulo could move again, and the first thing he did was coming closer to Momo, who was writhing in pain. After twenty minutes, ambulances and police had already arrived at Maracana, and both Momo and Rito could be brought to the nearest hospital.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Read and review, please! ;)**


	8. At the hospital

**Chapter 8: At the hospital**

Momo opened her eyes slowly. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, not knowing where that came from. Then the girl remembered the tremendous backlash that Azenda had given to her. She moved her hands quickly to the belly, so scared of what the killer Talha galaxy could have done to her baby. The first thing the princess realized, is that she was wearing a pale green gown. That left her quite confused, and moving the head both sideways the young lady saw that she was in a hospital room. The walls were painted the same color as her gown, there was a hung TV near the ceiling and beside there was another bed where Rito was still unconscious. Momo looked at the father of her unborn child with concern, not knowing what had happened. The pink haired girl had not seen what happened to Rito because she was laying on the floor, writhing in pain. It made her remember the lash, so she lifted up the gown to find a huge red mark. Even so, the size of her stomach had not changed, her baby was still there. The third princess Deviluke made a sigh of relief and smiled slightly, feeling very relieved. At that moment, the door to the room opened, and after it Paulo, with relief in his face, and Yami appeared.

Paulo: I'm glad you're okay, Momo. You really scared me when you were whipped so brutally...

Momo (_smiling slightly_): Still hurts a bit, but for now I'm fine, thanks. Erm... What happened to Rito?

Paulo: I saw everything perfectly. Azenda gave a lash on his head and slammed him against the stage speakers. He has not regained consciousness yet. Now it's four in the morning, so he has been KO about six hours.

Momo was paralyzed and scared after listening to those words. She immediately asked Yami and Paulo to leave for a while. The pink-haired girl got up slowly and walked with short steps to Rito. The boy's skin was a bit obscured by soot that the speaker had dropped. Doctors had placed a bandage on his head and was connected to a machine that controlled his pulse with beeps. That constant beep, Momo had always heard in movies, entered her head like a hammer blow one after another. And not because the noise was loud, but because she felt that Rito was in a fucked up situation and she couldn't do anything to help him. She saw him as a few tears escaped down her cheeks to see the love of his life in that state. The girl knelt and grabbed Rito's hand strongly, sobbing and feeling guilty for not being able to avoid anything: Run's kidnap and neither see Rito in that state.

Momo: Rito... I'm sorry... Please wake up...

And instantly, almost magically, Rito began to open his eyes very slowly. Brief sighs of pain could be heard very hardly, but Momo noticed them perfectly. The girl looked up and saw his lover starting to wake up. She approached him even more, so the first thing he saw when he woke up was her face.

Rito (_still sleepy and pained_): Ouch, my head... Hm... Huh? Momo? What happened...?

Momo could not answer, she was too excited to utter a single word. All she did was hug him, feeling like a huge weight off removed from her body. Rito reacted with a short cry of pain, but soon felt comforted by the embrace of his friend.

Rito: Wow... I see I made you suffer so much...

Momo (_before kissing him passionately_): You don't know how, Rito...

Then, something strange happened at that time. It is not known if it was the terrible blow that had affected him, or if he had done to balance the situation, but the fact is that Rito kissed back Momo also in a very passionate way. The pink haired girl froze while playing with his tongue. Unfortunately, not everything lasts forever, and Paulo Yami reentered the room, this time with a doctor, and they got caught.

Momo (_blushing after breaking the kiss_): Oops, sorry…

Paulo (_winking at Momo_): Do not worry, if you are both awake, there's no problem... Well, the doctor has to make you a short review, it is the protocol after being taken to floor...

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

After almost twelve hours since the events in Maracana, both Momo and Rito were already discharged. The couple walked the streets of Rio with Paulo and Yami when they saw a story about the kidnapping of Run on a television screen in the window of an appliance store. In this TV, with an aerial map of everything that happened, the four young ones could see a recorded amateur video where Nemesis, Azenda and Mea were running away from Rio. According to the newsletter, a team of military from Brazilian government was tracking for several hours the trio of evil kidnappers and concluded that they had moved to the northwest with blazing speed. According to calculations by the military and the information of the news at that hour they should already be on the Amazon rainforest, the last place located before losing contact with the signal.

Momo (_fingers on her chin_): They could have carried Run to the Amazon?

Paulo (_staring at the TV_): Hm... I think there is no other possibility. The dense jungle of the Amazon sounds like a perfect hideaway for Nemesis. I do not think they are refugees in Peru or Colombia.

Yami: How you can be so sure of that, Paulo Rondo?

Paulo: Because if they had left the country, Ecuadorian or Peruvian authorities would have already raised the alarm and we had heard through the news or the police.

Rito: You are absolutely right, Paulo. It is most likely that Run and the others are retained in the Amazon rainforest, the hardest part is knowing where they are specifically...

Mysterious voice (_laughing_): Why we should settle them all in one place when we can distribute them around the country?

All their bodies were paralyzed in shock. Immediately, they had in front of their noses that young redheaded girl with black hood called Mea Kurosaki.

Momo (_running over her_): There's the bitch! Go for it!

Unfortunately, Momo could not catch the redhead because it was a hologram. The princess fell nose first into the ground, nearly breaking it. After turning to her feet, the girl could not help but throw a fist in the air in anger.

Mea: Do not stress, Princess Momo, I have good news for you four. You have the possibility of saving hostages very close to you. Just approach the Carvalho House in Rocinha, and see what happens. So long.

And as quickly as it appeared, the hologram vanished without a trace. The group was quite taken aback, but it seemed that the message had made a serious impact on Paulo. The young man was trembling.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	9. The origins of Paulo

**Chapter 9: The origins of Paulo**

It had been a while since Mea announced the next clue on the whereabouts of the girls kidnapped by Nemesis. The four teenagers were puzzled: What was the Carvalho House? Which of the six retained females would be there? Would it be Run? Maybe Mikan? Or maybe Lala? Was there only one girl or more than one? All these questions swarmed Rito and Momo's head, while Yami was looking around like nothing mattered and Paulo trembled greatly exaggerated. Something strange was happening to him, since Kurosaki had informed them of their next destination, he had entered in a sort of shock which was not yet recovered. Momo, who until then had not realized the situation, worried about his friend.

Momo: Paulo... Are you okay?

The "Neymar from Ozertende" did not answer the question and continued to shake and even muttering under his breath. Yami, who transformed the tips of her hair into a bond, grabbed Paulo by the ankles and put it upside down. Then he did respond.

Paulo: What the hell are you doing!? Have you gone mad!? I'm getting dizzy...

The blond assassin left him gently on the ground and her hair returned to its usual shape. The Brazilian alien sat looking surprised and somewhat annoyed at his friends.

Paulo: Why did you do that? Have you gone nuts?

Momo (_a little worried_): You've been a good time clueless and without noticing anything we say. What is the matter with you?

Paulo sighed and rose from the ground, before starting to explain.

Paulo: Sorry for my reaction, but... is that if I'm still alive, still living at home in Rocinha and have my van... it is thanks to Maylon Carvalho, the owner of Carvalho House.

Rito (_incredulously_): Wh... What? You're really telling the truth?

Yami (_interrupting Rito_): Wait a minute, Rito Yuuki... Paulo Rondo, I detect a lack of information, at least in my case. Could you tell me about who this Carvalho is?

Paulo: Of course. Maylon Carvalho is one of the most dangerous drug traffickers in Brazil, and the most influential of Rio de Janeiro. This man, leader of the Bloody Fang gang virtually controls the entire city, from street prostitution as security, because we know that in this city there are many corrupt cops. He lives in a mansion with white marble located on top of the Rocinha favela.

Rito (_commenting on the situation_): We had heard about him on the news. The Interpol has a warrant of arrest against him, but he always manages to escape from justice. But... how do you work for him?

Paulo: That can be explained. It is a bit long, but worth it. When I was six, I came with my family to Rio de Janeiro. The first months were great but quickly became a nightmare when my parents were killed by a rival clan of Maylon. All of a sudden, I was an orphan. The following day I spent it swarming the streets without destination. Luckily for me, a very nice man took me into his house, gave me a home, food and love of a father. That man was Maylon.

Momo was dumbfounded, the most surprised. The pink-haired princess knew Paulo for quite a few years and had never told her anything. The resident in Brazil continued to explain his story.

Paulo: Since the day I met Maylon, I have always made some petty theft for him. I never thought he was committing a single crime, for me it was always explained as Robin Hood stole from the rich to give to it the poor. Part of this is true, but these people receiving money became his subordinate.

Rito: So... do you know him personally?

Paulo (_saddened_): Of course. Oddly you seem surprised, he has been my adopted father since I was an orphan...

Rito saw his unhappiness in his eyes. He knew that to face the man who had take care of him since he was little would be very difficult, but he had to let him know that everyone was supporting him.

Rito: I think I understand how you feel, Paulo. It is very difficult to deal with the situation where you are, but I think together we can do it.

Momo: Of course! Who knows if Nemesis has not hypnotized him? Together we can make him realize what happens and whether there is any real girl kidnapped there.

That brought a smile to Paulo's face, who felt like a small glimmer of hope appeared to save those girls.

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

Paulo stopped the engine of his pick up and got out of the vehicle. He and his three friends were outside the door of the great house of Maylon Carvalho, drug dealer and his tutor. Momo whistled, impressed by the size of the man's house.

Momo: Thank God... Who do you have to kill to get a house of this size?

Paulo: 137 people, and I think some more. I do not know if I've granted.

Momo (_almost trembling_): I was kidding...

Paulo (_looking around_): Sorry, but you have to know against whom we face perfectly.

Suddenly, a shot made a hole in the ground, near Rito's foot. The redhead froze with fright, while the rest looked up. There was a bald man with dark skin rather pointing a gun from an upstairs window.

Mysterious man (_really angry)_: Who the hell are you? You are in a private property! Get away right now if you don't want me to blow your head off!

That man was the person they were looking for: Maylon. Paulo looked carefully at his tutor and screamed.

Paulo: Maylon! Do not worry! They are good people!

The drug dealer looked and identified the teenager, the same boy who was rescued from poverty and neglect a decade earlier.

Maylon: Hey! Look who's here! My good buddy Paulo! I had no idea that you were coming with company! Come inside, man!

A few minutes later, the four young ones were inside Maylon's mansion. They walked down a long corridor decorated with a very stylish wallpaper, although quite torn, possibly because some conflicts between enemy gangs, as explained by the leader of the Bloody Fang.

Maylon: Yeah, the other day six dumbs from Hell Wolves thought they could raid my mansion, but my men were ready with their weapons ready.

Momo (_a little scared and holding back her stomach_): So... They are dead?

Maylon (_rhetorically_): What did you expect? They destroy the hallway and have the guts to shoot my grandfather's chime...

Paulo (_very surprised_): Don't screw me! You are telling me seriously that they shot the clock of your late grandfather?

Maylon: Like I said. So I applied my theory of how the world works: eye by eye, chime by chime, bullet by bullet. Still, I keep the clock in the living room, a memory is still a memory.

Maylon accompanied them to the main, huge and full of very expensive items, including the aforementioned chime clock with gold details of his grandfather, which had a bullet hole in the walnut box. The only adult in the group sighed and gently stroked the clock.

Maylon (_muttering_): Goddammit, people are really assholes lately...

Yami (_cutting to the chase_): I guess it's what has to be a drug dealer. Now, could you tell us whether you have received news about Nemesis, Azenda or Mea Kurosaki?

Rito, Momo and Paulo were frightened to see how the intergalactic assassin was so direct. Although they had not spoken directly, almost telepathically had agreed not to bring it so soon. Still, the drug dealer couldn't avoid to laugh.

Maylon: Well, well... I thought you would never mention it! But yes, she has come to give me a young girl and to tell me to stop four people trying to take her... You four, to be exact. So, I'm sorry, but...

Immediately, he snapped his fingers and a few men with machine guns, possibly his bodyguards, pointed at the head of Rito and his friends. In a split second, the situation had become really tense.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**Read and review, please. Thanks in advance! ;)**


	10. Problems in the favela

**Chapter 10: Problems in the favela**

Momo tried to move her hands to get rid of the ropes that she had in her wrists, but it was pretty impossible. It seemed like Maylon's henchmen were experts in marine knots. Both she and Rito, and even Paulo and Yami were strongly tied to chairs while the leader of the Bloody Fang gang watched them carefully with a baseball bat in his hands. His companions were there, pointing their machine guns.

Paulo (_struggling uselessly_): Come on, Maylon, you can not do this to us... Why do you have to do it? I thought you liked my friends...

Maylon: And I like them, make no mistake about it. What happens is that Nemesis has offered me such a good sum of money just to torture your three buddies. As the Americans say, business is business. Oh, by the way, what has the pink haired girl in her insides to make Nemesis so obsessed?

Rito (_a little scared, worried about Momo_): What... what do you mean?

Maylon: I do not have it clear, really. But it looked like she was very excited talking about it, it seems that she wanted to see her suffer a lot. A little more and she breaks my table. Holy crap...

Momo began to tremble with fear. It was official: Nemesis was behind her and she wanted to make a lot of damage in her body and soul. But... why? Why this bloodlust came against the third princess of Deviluke? The answer seemed clear: the baby. Since she had learned of her pregnancy, Nemesis and Mea Kurosaki had made her life miserable. And it didn't seem to improve because she was tied against a dangerous grup of drug dealers. She had to do something, and the sooner the better. Then she remembered that Celine was within the virtual space of her D-Dial. After thinking for several minutes about how could she use that to her advantage, the pink haired princess had a great idea: if she could reach her device and deliver Celine, she could distract Maylon and his henchmen while others escaped with the retained girl. Then, when they were well away from the house of the drug trafficker, Momo could again lock her friend in the D-Dial, thanks to the huge range that the device had. However well planned, the pink-haired girl began to slowly move her hands, trying to reach the D-Dial. The girl tried to hide showing terror and fear in her face, and perhaps get mislead the dealers. After a long struggle, Momo managed to reach her device, and was able to press the button. Seconds later, Celine was out of the screen. Rito could not help but wonder, while the plant in human form began to float above Maylon, stretching his hair. The assistants to the Bloody Fang gang leader started firing at the smallish but incredibly she dodged all. Maylon was pissed off.

Maylon: What the fuck are you waiting for? Go behind her, dammit!

And the four guards, with their leader, went after Celine, floating at high speed on the corridors. The others, with sore wrists by the pressure of the ropes, did not understand what had just happened.

Yami: Princess Momo, you really reached your D-Dial just with your own will?

Momo: Of course! Did you ever think that I get locked in situations like this or what?

Yami (_while turning her hair into a knife to cut her ropes_): And it wouldn't have been better and easier to ask me to use my hair?

Momo's face was priceless. How couldn't she notice that detail? As she was thinking about that, Yami cut her ropes, as well as Rito's and Paulo's.

Yami: Don't worry, Princess. We can not always remember everything. For now, we are already free. Sure those ropes were tightening the fetus growing inside you.

The pink haired girl put her hands on her belly while smiling at Yami, thanking her by worrying about her future baby. The intergalactic assassin blushed, and then they heard what seemed to be screams. Possibly it was the person retained by criminals. Rito topped the group, saying that he recognized the voice. The four young ones ran on the adjoining corridors while Maylon and his minions were still chasing Celine, while she was still dodging and throwing seeds as if they were bullets. The group stopped in front of a locked door, the noise had brought them there. Paulo wanted to open it by his own force, but Yami was faster and punched it to the ground. Late in the door, a cloud of dust rose and Rito and company could not avoid coughing and covering their eyes. Once all the dust cleared, Rito was the first to open his eyes and her saw there a young woman with long, black ebony hair, wrapped with insulating tape into a chair, wearing a blindfold and a gag full of drool in her mouth, as if she had been a long time that way. The redheaded boy recognized her at once:

Rito: Yui!

Indeed. Yui Kotegawa was the first of the girls abducted that Rito and his friends had found. The young man was quick to remove the gag and blindfold while Yami immediately proceeded to cut the tape. Yui fell, but sighed in relief. Rito knelt and asked his friend for her state. The black haired girl looked up, looking directly into his eyes. The redhead's worried face was clear, and that made her blush.

Yui (_turning her head_): Fine... fine, of course I'm fine, you idiot! But I really appreciate that you came to my rescue...

Rito smiled, noticing that, even if she didn't wanted to show it, Yui wanted to thank him more clearly what he had done for her shape. So he gave her a warm hug, to the surprise of the brunette.

Rito: I'm glad you're okay.

Yui could not avoid to let out a few tears of happiness as she clutched Rito's torso. When they got up, they saw Momo and Paulo petrified, because Maylon and his four henchmen had managed to hunt Celine (whom the drug boss grabbed by the hair) and now stood before the five young pointing them with machine guns and pistols.

Maylon: Well, well... You really thought that you could run from me? Do you remember what I have said of business is business?

Yui and Rito embraced afraid, the situation was very ugly and they were against the wall. To their luck, Golden Darkness had other plans. Thanks to her processing, she could create a wall of hair immune to bullets. There were several minutes of patience as the intergalactic assassin had to wait while the drug dealers shot all they got. Once that happened, Yami pounced on the evil ones and the melee strategy started. In less than four minutes, the five criminals were on the floor, unconscious. The group took the opportunity to run away as fast as possible. Paulo was the last to leave Maylon's mansion, remembering fondly the memories of a childhood marred by the murder of his parents. Now, this symbolic gesture of leaving the house where he received shelter, was like a slave to break the chains that had held him to his master. Paulo was finally free.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	11. Like a plane

**Chapter 11: Like a plane**

Yui needed answers. After escaping alive from Maylon's mansion, she kept asking questions that had no answer yet. How she ended up in Rio de Janeiro? Who was the criminal who retained her? Why somebody they want to kidnap her? Unfortunately, there was no clear answer to any of them.

Rito (_looking in the rearview mirror of Paulo's pick up_): Yui, the first thing you have to do is calm down. I can't answer any of your questions, at least right now. We are in the same situation as you. We've been extremely lucky to be able to rescue you.

Momo (_sitting next to Yui_): You got that right, Rito. It has been a true miracle that the trap prepared Mea and Nemesis has gone wrong... Now we need to know where the other five missing girls can be...

Yami: Maybe Mea Kurosaki give us another clue again... It may also be a trap, but I think I have already taken the measure to these Brazilian criminals...

Paulo (_while driving_): I would not trust that so much. If we have escaped from the clutches of Maylon has been because of our great luck. By the way, Yui, have you maintained contact with Nemesis or Mea Kurosaki before appearing in the mansion?

Yui: I think I have said it several times. The last thing I remember before appearing in Brazil was that I was tidying up my room and then fainted. Nothing more.

Rito sighed before pulling his head out of the car window. That search had just started and the redheaded boy was already exhausted. Escaping from armed drug traffickers wasn't the most common thing in the world, but if he had to save his sister, Lala, Nana, Haruna and Run, Rito was willing to put his life at stake. At that time, Mikan appeared in his thoughts. She was a very brave girl, but even the most terrifying Neemesis could make her tremble.

Rito (_talking to himself_): Don't worry, Mikan. I will rescue you even if I get tortured and humiliated in the process...

Then something strange happened on the road. The sky darkened, a lightning struck in the middle of the asphalt and, almost instantly, a mysterious and gigantic vortex began to absorbe Paulo's car. The young man began to move the steering wheel everywhere, trying to dodge that mysterious thing that looked like a black hole, but it was useless.

Paulo (_shouting, before his pick up was absorbed by the vortex_): Damn it! Whatever happens right now, hold on tight!

At the moment the wormhole engulfed the five young ones, a flash of light blinded them and left them a couple of minutes without seeing anything. When they finally reopened their eyes, they could see that the vortex was gone, but something had changed. They were no longer in the broad road from Rio de Janeiro, but in a totally different place. The vortex had also affected the vehicle of Paulo, which had been completely destroyed, dented and with a bursting engine. Now, the pick up was slowing in a large plot and seemed likely to bump into a palace that was just ahead. Fortunately for Paulo and company, the car stopped in midway by inertia. Everyone was very disoriented and confused. Where the hell were they? What the hell was that palace there in the middle? However, quite unexpectedly, Paulo identified the building.

Paulo: What the... that is... Alvorada Palace!

Momo (_still affected by what had just happened_): What?

Paulo (_getting out of the car_): Leave the questions for later. What we have to do right now is get out of here and run as fast as possible. I'm not kidding, if we get caught here, we can get into trouble.

And so, the five young adults fled the scene in a hurry, almost without a trace. They were running for a long time, following Paulo's orders of not stopping or looking back. After half an hour at full speed, Paulo finally proposed to stop near a large hotel. Rito and Yui fell to the ground, sweaty and very tired, the effort had been monumental. Paulo was also exhausted, so he sat on the grass that was planted next to the sidewalk. Momo and Yami had more resistance than the others, so they got a little more strength.

Yami: All right, Paulo Rondo, could you tell us what was that palace?

Paulo: That... that was... the Alvorada Palace, the main building of the Brazilian government. The safety of that place is so big that we could have been riddled if we were seen there. I can say we've been very fortunate.

Rito (_still puffing because of the effort done_): Wait a minute... Why there's such a building like this in the middle of Rio?

Paulo: No, we're not in Rio anyome. That damn vortex has teleported us toanother city... the country's administrative capital, Brasilia.

Momo (_without believing it_): Are you kidding me? But Brasilia is over a thousand kilometers from Rio! How the hell we've made such a long distance so fast?

Rito (_getting up_): I have a theory. Is very likely that this is a matter of Nemesis. Surely there are more girls abducted in this city.

Momo (_first murmuring, then screaming_): This is freaking unbelievable... How the hell did this happen to us?! We don't deserve this at all! Not at all!

Rito (_trying to pat her shoulder_): Momo, calm down...

Momo (_shouting and pulling Rito off her_): Don't touch me! I don't want anyone to touch me! All I want is to find Nemesis and break her neck! That's all I want...!

And then, Momo began to feel ill. The girl clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. It was as if the stress of the situation would have caused any pain related to her future baby. Rito knew something wasn't right, so he knelt and whispered to Momo to check what was wrong.

Rito: Momo... are you okay?

Momo (_murmuring very quietly_): The... the baby... I don't know what happens...

Obviously everyone was worried, especially Yui, who had no idea what happened to Momo. Rito hugged her gently trying to relax her. The redheaded whispered that perhaps the reaction of spontaneous rage, along with the race and the nerves had caused her side stitch, but none of that had to do with the baby. The third princess of Deviluke tried to calm down, breathing slowly. Yami bent down to talk to the pink haired girl.

Yami: Princess, you must stay calm. I may not be the best person to speak, but I assure you that we will rescue your sisters, Haruna, Run and Mikan. I promise.

Momo looked up, showing a slight smile to the intergalactic assassin. Rito smiled pleasantly surprised by the sensitive side of his companion.

Yami (_blushing slightly_): Do not take this out of context, Rito Yuuki... It's just that she needed somebody to say something to her...

Paulo: Well, it's time to focus. We are in a plane shaped city I know very little, and maybe Nemesis, Mea Kurosaki and Azenda are watching us. Who knows, there may even be more criminals bribed to capture us. So we must be very careful, because at this point any wrong move we do... Could cost us a lot.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**Warning: From this chapter, the fanfic enters an indefinite hiatus. University studies have to be my top priority. I hope to continue this story as soon as possible.**


End file.
